Casual Accounter
by Keppy and Tree
Summary: Connie and Lupo casually meet each other on the street. Connie decides to hang with Lupo insted of her sister.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, etc. They all belong to Dick Wolf.

Connie is walking briskly. She is lost in thought. How am I gonna convince the jury with the little evidence that I have? She glanced at her watch- 5:48 pm. Her sister had invited her to come over for dinner that day, but Connie didn't feel like going. She has dinner with her sister all the time. Connie had to be at her sister's house at 6 sharp.  
Woof! Woof! Connie looked down to see a white medium sized dog. She started to lightly laugh when the dog ran around her ankles, and the leash got knotted.  
"Connie"  
"huh", Connie looked up at the owner of the dog, it was Lupo.  
"Oh, uh...sorry about that, counselor. Otto like...I like..ooh"  
"it's OK, don't worry about it," Connie replied with a slight laugh. All of a sudden she felt all jittery and nervous. Why am I getting so nervous about this, it's just Lupo and his dog. I see him all the time in work. She started to blush.  
"Yeah, uhh..." Lupo said sounding slightly nervous and ackward. He felt weird talking to Connie outside work, and on the streets.  
"So, what are you doing?," Connie asked, regretting it the second it came out of her mouth. Duh!! She could blindly see Lupo was walking his dog. She felt stupid and embarrassed.  
"Well, I'm walkin' my dog, Otto, uh counselor" said Lupo. Lupo thought Connie was a pretty woman. He was real close to admitting that to his partner, Green, the other day in their conversation about about their case. "What are you doing today"  
"Nothing," she replied, "well, not really, and you don't have to call me counselor, ha ha...we're outside of work...ha ha"  
"Ooh, OK"  
"Mind if I walk with you guys?"said Connie. She blushed again. Connie thought Lupo was kinda cute, and it wasn't like she wanted to eat dinner with her sister. She did that all the time.  
"No, that would be good, I guess" he said, as he smiled.  
When they started to walk, she walked a bit slower , and took out her cell phone, and texted her sister. She told her that she didn't feel too good, and decided to stay home that day.  
After a couple minutes of complete silence between the two, Connie broke the silence. "So Mike said that girl gave you and Green some trouble"  
"Yeah, gawd. She was so annoying. We got her to talk her when we mentioned that her boyfriend ratted her out. Then she totally fell for it"  
he said as he chuckled lightly. And Connie laughed lightly too.  
"So is your brother's family,"Connie asked, hoping that she wouldn't upset Lupo.  
"My sister-in-law still is uh, yeah...you know... She still kinda blames me... ha, and the kids are getting better. They aren't there yet, but then..who is?" Lupo said softly looking down at his dog, and looking upset.  
"Umm, I'm sorry for bringing that up, I..." Connie said, feeling really bad for him.  
"It's OK" Lupo said, slightly annoyed.  
"It's just that none of that would have happened if I called Tommie back," Lupo said looking up at Connie. "So I can't help feeling that it was my fault"  
"But it wasn't, just don't worry about it"  
"I just wish I could like go back in time and fix the mess, you know"  
"Yeah"  
"Um, you hungry?  
"Well kinda. I guess..." Connie said, even though she wasn't really.  
"Wanna get something at McDonald's?" Lupo asked Connie, hoping that it wouldn't sound awkward or something.  
"Sure"  
"Do you just wanna get a burger or something," Lupo asked."There's a McDonald's around here"  
"Sure that would be cool. When we get there, do you want me to wait outside with Otto, cause he can't exactly come in. Right?  
"Ok, if you want to"  
"I'll do that"  
They walked faster, and they both blushed lightly, when they looked at each other.When they got to the fast food restaurant, Connie waited outside with Otto. She sat on the bench next to an older lady.  
"Hey there Otto, I haven't had time to really say hi to you.." Connie said to Lupo's dog. She pet him, and he barked. "ha, ha! I used to have a dog like you when I was a kid, his name as Max." Connie continued to pet Otto.  
The old lady next to Connie said,"hey honey, isn't your boyfriend over there. I think he is looking for you"  
"Huh! Where"  
"You know the man you were walking with, I think he's looking for you" Otto started barking, and then Lupo spotted them.  
"Ohh, Lupo over here," Connie said loudly, even though Lupo already knew where they were.  
Lupo came to them. " Sorry about that. I guess I was stupid not tho see you here"  
"It's ok, it was my fault, I didn't know that you were looking for us," Connie said as she stood up.  
The old lady that was sitting on the bench said, " see, I told your girlfriend here, that you were looking for her. I said you boyfriend over there is looking for you. But she didn't get it until later. Gawd"  
Both Lupo and Connie started blushing , and slightly laughed. They started walking down the same way they were heading before.  
"So where do you wanna eat, counselor, uh Connie"  
"So you wanna eat there in that playground, and sit on the bench. There is no old lady there. " Connie said and started laughing.  
" For some reason, she thought we were going out or something. ha ha!!" Lupo said , and then he started laughing. They both blushed after a good laugh.  
"yeah," Connie said sounding slightly distracted.  
Connie and Lupo both ate their burgers, sitting next to each other on the bench of the park. They had a nice discussion about where they grew up, and about their childhood. They chatted about the movies that were playing in the theaters.  
" Connie, doesn't 21 look real good, Green said it was really good, and stuff"  
" yeah, it does, my sister said she loved it. I want to see it," Connie replied with a flirting smile.  
Lupo grinned, then asked her," Do you want to go see it with me on Friday"  
" Well, I'm not busy or anything, and I do want to see it, so yes, I would like to... Lupo"  
"K, that would be great"  
They started chatting again, not realizing, how dark it had gotten. Bark! Bark! Lupo's dog started barking. "oh! Is your dog hungry, I mean it is getting late..." Connie said.  
"Yeah"  
" Well, I do live close to hear, just around the block from that street," Connie said to Lupo.  
"I'll walk you home," Lupo said sounding protective of Connie.  
The two of them along with Otto, started walking to Connie's apartment. Lupo and his dog followed Connie, to the apartment building, and then up the stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs, Connie said," So I will see you tomorrow, or on Friday"  
"Yeah, guess so," Lupo said, when he was interuppted by a woman tha yelled, "CONNIE"  
Connie reaction was huh! , as was Lupo's. "CONNIE! CONNIE!! Where the heck were you?" The woman came to Connie while practically screaming.  
It was Connie's sister.


End file.
